100 nalu fanfic!
by anvikitty123
Summary: there are gonna be 100 days of nalu! one shot! pls read, review and follow! 100 days of nalu means 100 days of sappy Natsu x lucy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is 100 stories of nalu. I will try to post everyday… (though it's not possible)**

 **Mira- that's great…! I'll look forward to seeing these stories.**

 **Oh! Hi Mira.**

 **Mira- *smiles* hi! Let's start with the** **story….**

 **LOVE TAKES IT ALL**

"Natsu…!" A cracked voice came to him…

"Lucy?!" the pink haired mage shouted in terror…

No way she had actually followed him to the most dangerous guild in the world…. 'the dead guild'

He followed the voice and was shocked to see an unconscious Lucy with blood all over her front top, her sandal was broken and she was pale and looked like she was…. Dead!

'NO! LUCY, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Natsu practically roared….

'uhh… I-I came bec-because y-you didn't n-notice that a man was g-g-going to stab y-you… s-so I-I c-came and jumped in the middle….

Natsu was terrified and felt like he was gonna die…

He tried to stop his tears… but they kept flowing…. "why Lucy, why did you? I-I could have saved myself…." he rasped….

He picked her bridal style and started running like his hair was on fire {well he has his hair on fire} *chuckles*

He arrived at the guild and everybody were staring at him, there mouth wide open…. Levy started crying and Erza dropped her strawberry cake, Juvia felt unconscious and Lissana was shocked while Gray fell on his knees… Mira screamed in terror "OMG! LUCY! SOMEONE SAVE HER! AAAAAH" That's when everyone regained consciousness and Wendy came running half crying and half sniffling…..

Three days later-

Oh my gosh my head hurts so much!

"where am I?" Lucy woke up feeling groggy and saw a pink haired mage sitting with his face buried in his hands…..

"LUCY" the onyx eyed mage literally screamed but then remembered she was not well and this was a hospital….

"where am I?" she asked her voice cracked in the middle.

That's when Natsu told her everything that had happened and how he found her unconscious….

"why lucy, why did you do this?" the fire mage cried.

"b-because I love you, idiot!" the celestial mage smiled and blushed…

"w-what!" the dragon was shocked and blushed, "what did you say?" "I said I love you, you idiot!" lucy smiled…

"yay! Lucy is mine now! I have always loved you!" Natsu said while chuckling… "so have I" the blonde hair mage said.

"but- but no scaring me to death with those horrible faces which looked like you were dead… it scared the shit out of me! And don't forget you have to get well SOON!" Natsu practically screamed.

"ok! Ok! It's a promise! The celestial mage laughed…

Suddenly she realised her lips felt warm… and noticed that NATSU WAS ACTUALLY KISSING HER, but this was what she wanted!

"can you get YOURSELVES A ROOM?" Gray asked.

"wh-what, was everyone watching us?" Lucy spluttered, totally red.

"yes! We even had snapshots I'm gonna post it on Insta!" mira practically told half of the world…

"MIRA, NO!" both the mages shouted in unison.

 **There, there how was it?!**

 **Mira- totally adorable *smirks* I got snapshots!**

 **Yes, I know**

 **Pls review so I can keep up the good work!1 :-D {}{}**


	2. part-1 a new girl at school

**ok! I'm so sorry, but it was not my problem….! My terms were going on so I couldn't write… but I am here now, so on with the story!**

 **Mira- yes, can't wait to see more of Natsu and his freaking beautiful princess…**

 **No offence! But isn't that a bit cheesy?!**

 **Mira- nonsense! Can you just go on with the story….?**

 **Yeah, yeah! So my dear readers this is the day 2 of my small yet another of nalu sappy stories….**

 **Mira- can we just start?! I can't wait!**

 **Okie dokie let's go!**

 **New girl at school Part-1**

"Class, today we have a new transfer student…." Said Mr. Laxus.

Uuuurgh! Another new person in school. What the hell?! Someday the whole school will be filled and there will be hardly enough space to breath…!

So pls welcome, MS. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!

Whispers broke down, "omg! A heartfillia?!", "saw her cover pics yesterday, she is hot" "can't wait to meet her"

"everyone pls keep quiet!" the teacher snapped…

Then a beautiful blonde with a beautiful figure pale smooth skin wearing a strapless frock which was simple yet elegant entered. She was wearing high heels and looked very beautiful with a bracelet which had a fairy tail mark and a locket…

"hello everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfillia! I'm 16 years old and pls don't treat me different I'm just one of you!"

"she is too pretty!", "yes! And she is filthy rich!" ….

"class pls keep quiet…" the sir said annoyed.

"Miss Lucy pls take a seat next to….." Laxus was looking for a place and then said, "next to Mr. Dragneel"

"umm… don't mind me asking who is he?" the blonde haired asked.

"the one with pin- err salmon coloured hair at the end." The teacher said.

"Hai!" Lucy said enthusiastically…

She went at the end…

"hello! You must be Dragneel right?" the blonde asked.

"y-yess" the salmon coloured hair stammered.

He was mesmerised by her beauty, elegance, her sweet voice and most probably by her beautiful brown eyes in which it was too hard to NOT get lost….

The class went normal and peacefully….

But my dear readers here is some nalu!

When the period was over lucy was preparing to get up but her books slipped from her hands….

"uh-oh" she said.

Natsu saw this and went to help her. And at the exact moment lucy also bent her head to pick her books, and their heads collided with each other….

"ouch!" both of them said together.

Then lucy cracked a smile and then Natsu grinned and then both of them started laughing! They laughed so much that their stomach hurt…

Until lucy wiped a tear from her eyes. Natsu also stopped laughing but he was blushing very hard.

Lucy noticed this and immediately asked, "why are you red?!"

Natsu stuttered, "uh, that's because of the-the laughing you know!"

"oh yeah!" lucy smiled. "well, it was really nice meeting you…! Uhh…. Yeah, Natsu Dragneel!" she held out her hand for him to shake…

"well, it was nice to meet you too, Lucy Heartfillia!" the onyx eyed answered.

Instead of shaking her hand he bent down and kissed her hand…

Natsu himself was blushing very hard… lucy also became beet red!

"s-so w-well, meet you tomorrow!" lucy said and ran blushing hard.

Natsu totally red vowed in her head, 'I'm gonna make her MINE! IT'S A PROMISE TO MYSELF!"

Lucy was still mesmerised that her first day went so well! He also was thinking the same thing in her head, 'I'm gonna make him mine…. IT'S A PROMISE!'

They didn't know someone was peeping at them from the hallway….

 **So guys how was it?**

 **Mira- it was nice but you have to make a part two!**

 **Yeah, I think I can post everyday coz my vacations have started! Anyway it was day 2 with the stories still 97 days left! It is a whole lot.**

 **Mira- y-yeah! But I want the part 2 all this sappy stuff is breath taking!**

 **Ik, pls review or else I'll send Erza behind you! In her heaven's wheel ARMOUR! Tell me what I can do make my story better!**

 **Love,**

 **Anvikitty123!**


	3. PART-II

**Hello, my dear readers! Here is the second part you guyzzz were waiting for I think I will make it a long shot…. But you never know!**

 **Mira- pls make it a long shot! *I wanna know how they plan to make them theirs…! *smirks***

 **Hai Hai! This second part goes to these people who have continued to support me. And pls keep all rude comments to yourself, coz this is my first fanfiction!**

 **So for my dear readers….**

 **Let's go!**

 **Part-ii the new girl in school**

Today lucy was very happy! She didn't know for what reason but she was, she felt like she was falling in love at first sight!

So, she went into her bathroom and started taking a shower…. When she was done she was deciding what to wear….

"hmmmmm… What could be perfect?"

Then she immediately spotted her black crop top in the middle of her ENORMOUS closet…

(sorry for not telling earlier, Lucy comes from a very wealthy family, the heartfillia family…. So her closet was so big and all…)

That black crop top had a tiny denim shorts just beside it…

'this would be just perfect!' thought lucy.

In minutes she had changed her dress and was wearing knee length boots which had platform heels. She had a locket in the front which had the sign of fairytail. Her bracelet was all lacy and adorned her hand very nicely just like her neck did.

She had put on gloss and was looking very cute today and took her backpack feeling all nice and happy!

Natsu's p.o.v

He was unlike Lucy very nervous, because it was the first time he was falling in love…but the thing was that Lucy had gained too much attention and there were many hunks around the corner for which she might leave him…

In spite of the fact that she had just met him yesterday he totally trusted her thought that he could be friends with her and introduce her to his club.

He was waiting for her, and because he was, you know having a very common disease called love, he arrived early.

When Lucy entered the school gates, all the guys immediately left their girls to the heartfillia who was very stunned…

"please go out with me", "will you go on a date with me?", "you are very beautiful!"

"Why do I feel this way?! Which emotion is this?! Is this….. jealousy?"

He immediately signalled the startled lucy, and it took time for her to look but she saw it anyway…

She just ran from there and Natsu grabbed her hand and they hid in the empty nurse's office which was very dark that gave lucy the chills…

Suddenly a small medicine fell down, startling the poor girl.

"eeeeeeek!" she screamed and hugged Natsu so tight that Natsu felt he was about to die…. But he smirked to himself this was what he wanted after all, meanwhile Lucy was scared and buried her face in his chest."

Natsu stroked her hair, which made Lucy realise what she was doing and she immediately backed, her face the colour of beet red.

"you should have seen your face!" Natsu said while laughing, he was saying it in a very teasing manner…

"n-no! I was not s-scared, I-I…. just umm got a bit startled that's what had happened…

"oh, sure that's the reason you screamed and buried your face!" he smirked.

Lucy immediately turned beet red… "I told you it was a mistake, Natsu!" she said as she pouted.

'oh my god she looks sooo cute! Mavis, help me!' Natsu thought as he looked down at Lucy who was still a bit startled and looked cautiously around to see if there were some ghosts or something.

"c'mon let's go!" Lucy said as she headed out.

'I had at first only suspicious but now it's proved… I have officially fallen for you, Lucy Heartfillia'

The periods until short break kept them separated, until Natsu saw lucy take her plate and finding a place to sit.

"heya, Luce!" he said and she immediately gave him an angelic smile.

That is the time when Natsu's heart stopped for a second, 'wait, what was that… I thought my heart just stopped for a min'

Regaining his composure, he gave her a big toothy grin… "wanna meet my group of buddies? Since you don't have one why don't you eat with us every day?".

"sure I would love to!" she squealed.

He led her to his friend's circle…

"hey, flame for brains, who is this chick?" Gray said as he sipped his juice…

Then it hit him, "omg! You are the princess of the heartfillia palace?" he asked.

Natsu gave him a shut-up glare…

"anyway, this is Lucy Heartfillia!" he said, and then lucy waved a quick hello guys wave!

"this Levy, the girl with the blue hair. That's Erza with red hair and those are the Strauss' sister", he said pointing to the white headed ones, "the longer haired one is mira and the short haired one is Lissana, the tough looking one is Gajeel, the one in the long curly blue hair is Juvia and the one in brown hair is Cana"

They all said "hello Lucy, welcome to Fairy tail High!"

 **Time skip 1 month later**

Lucy was close to everyone in the group but she was closest to Levy and Natsu.

She became very close to Levy, since they both shared the same love of books…

Natsu was very close to her like her best friend forever in boys.

Seeing lucy bonded with Natsu like they will be inseparable. Mira smirked and said in Ezra's hair "don't you think they are like gf and bf?" she asked in a taunting tone. "yes" came the reply… mira just smirked… this is her favourite ship "nalu!"

Now, Natsu wanted to express his feeling because he saw that now Lucy had bonded with the group.

He had a plan in his mind and he had set his mind to confess his love.

It was a normal day and Lucy was totally cheerful reading 'Romeo and Juliet' with her bff Levy.

That's when Natsu came and said "lucy come fast gotta show you something imp!"

She barely had time to answer and he grabbed her wrist and zoomed… "N-Natsu!"

They arrived at her apartment and he said, go get ready and wear something nice, meet me at the café Love and Lucky at 4:00.

^o^

She was a bit surprised but got ready anyway, she wore a beautiful dress…

Imagine she was wearing this dress. Her hair was in curled with a flower wreath. She had diamond jewellery and a beautiful heart bracelet. She had high heels on and all…

Natsu was wearing a very classy dress.

I know it is a bit classy and all, but let it be… ^_^

When they both spotted each other they were struck dumb, Lucy broke the silence saying "Wow! Natsu you look, amazing!"

"y-you look very beautiful Luce!" he said…

"okay now where are we going?!" she asked.

"Don't worry and don't get jumpy!" he said.

He just took her hand and after a moment they were standing in front of a classy restaurant.

"please, my lady." He said and bowed like a perfect gentleman.

"my pleasure" she said as she stepped inside. She was giggling at Natsu's behaviour… hee-hee

They ate a bit and when it was time to go, Natsu said "wait Luce!"

"yes?" she said.

Then he went on his knees, took her hand and kissed it, just how a perfect gentleman would…. After a minute he said "I love you, Luce! Please be my girlfriend!"

He was sweat dropping because lucy still didn't answer him.

But then "I love you too Natsu! I'm ready to be your girlfriend!" she hugged him…. It was just like a dream! She was so happy and felt like she didn't want to leave him ever…

Then they kissed which is like a dream come true for both of them and from that time it has been 2 years since Lucy has become his gf, but those guys did not break up! They are the example of true love…

"the popular boy x the new girl" this is what they call them…

 **So, how was it?**

 **Mira- omg! That was so romantic! I could actually picture them…**

 **Arigato, ne Mira- san.**

 **Mira- ^_^**

 **Anyway guys sorry for not updating, I actually was out of town!**

 **Pls rate but no hate okay?! And I made it a long shot. See, I'm so nice!**

 **Arigato minna. Bye!**

 **Love,**

 **Anvikitty123 3!**


	4. AN

**A\N: I'm really sorry for not updating guyzz… it was my birthday today so I went to celebrate it… And one of my friends fainted so we had to take her to the hospital! T_T**

 **The next story will be finished by tomorrow!**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

 **Wuv (love),**

 **Anvikitty123 ^_^**

 **Ps. I'm also on wattpad…. My account is the same…**

 **Bye minna, love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guyzzz, for not updating, I was busy with my friends…**

 **Mira- I'm really angry at you…. *pouts***

 **Gomene mira! *shows the cutest face ever***

 **Mira- *sighs* you know this is my weakness…! Ok! Pls stop making that face, I forgive you already!**

 **Hai! Arigato ne, mira-san!**

 **Mira- wateves, just go on with the story….**

 **Fine, fine ill start with it already…!**

 **Say something crazy!**

It's been a long time since Natsu is feeling that there is a connection between him and Lucy, he had been thinking of asking about this to Lucy, but didn't mind….

But now, when he looked at her he felt nice and warmth spread from the inside, when she was in trouble he tried everything to save her and the best thing was when she hugged him, he felt pleasure in his body and he would blush 50 shades of scarlet red…

But what he didn't know was that Lucy felt the exact same way, she would always feel the same way….

There was only one thing missing, and that thing was…. Guts!

They both lacked the guts to tell each other how they felt about each other…

So, one day when Natsu knew he was in love with her, and he knew he has officially fallen for her, he decided to confess!  
At the guild

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

'This is enough! I'm gonna confess to her today, it's now or never that's it! What will happen if tomorrow she gets a boyfriend?! I have noticed that Sting has started hitting on her a lot….'

"Lucy!" I called out to her.

"Hai Natsu?" she said in a sweet voice and a smile that could have made me melt in a minute… "is it another job?... let's see, what would be nice for u-" I didn't let her finish… "no, I wanna talk to you about something, right now!"

She gave me a confused and puzzled look and said, "ok, ok! Tell me fast…"

"no! not here, come outside…" I said.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

'I'm literally freaking now, I have no idea what he wants to tell me, is it something I have done?'

I gulped as Natsu grabbed my wrist and started for the guild's garden…

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

'So, the time has come, I'm gonna confess to her right now!'

"So Lucy, can I say something crazy?" I asked.

I saw her gulp, ready for the worst… "yeah?"

Then I went on my knees and said, "I love you Lucy, please be my girlfriend, and don't leave me!"

At first I saw her shocked then she smiled, and she said "can I say something crazier?"

This time I gulped ready for the worst.

"I love you too, idiot!" she yelled as she jumped to hug me...!

I hugged her back and then kissed her, first I saw her tense, there were mixed emotions in her eyes like confused and shocked, but slowly she melted into the kiss and we just stood there, like there was no tomorrow….

"I love you, Luce and I will never leave you!"

"I love you too, Natsu and I promise I will never leave you!"

 **Sorry for the short chappie!**

 **Mira- aww! Kawaii! They both deserve each other….**

 **Ik, they are my fav ships and they are gonna sail… muaah!**

 **Mira- nice one, author- nee Chan…**

 **Arigato ne, mira-san… read, review, fav and follow! Bye...!**

 **Love,**

 **Anvikitty123 :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not a chappie!**

 **Guyzzz im so sorry, for not updating! My laptop hanged and didn't work for a week or so and that's why I couldn't write a story. But I promise today I will be able to post at least 2 stories! ((T_T))**

 **LOVE,**

 **Anvikitty123**


	7. Do you love me?

**Hey! I'm really sorry for not updating… my laptop just went crazy and hanged. I could not open my laptop so I could not update anything, I also have my monthly exams coming so I will update this Friday. So pls don't lose hope, because I live for NALU!**

 **Mira- I have faith in you! *smiles***

 **Thanks! I love you!**

 **Mira- okay okay on with the story!**

 **Hai, Hai, Gomene.**

 **Do you love me?**

"hey minna!" Lucy said as she entered the guild.

"ohayo, lucy!" Mirajane and the others said.

She went to the bar and took a seat beside Cana who was busy drinking booze.

"mira, I would like one cupcake and your special handmade cookies! And don't forget the strawberry milkshake" the brown eyed as she had a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Hai, Lucy it will be one of the best." Mira said giggling.

Natsu was watching Lucy as she ordered her regular.

'hmm, Lucy loves cupcakes… she always orders that, today she is looking very pretty wearing her tiny purple camisole and shorts with combat boot—wait, what the hell, why am I thinking like this' Natsu argued with his inner self.

Suddenly Gray appears and started talking with each other and they both started giggling. This made Natsu boil up! He had never been so angry… flames erupted from his body as he saw the two mages talking and giggling.

All this mushy gushy giggling as he calls it made him jump in the middle of both of them.

They both stared at Natsu who was looking as if he is going to murder someone at this very moment.

"Gray, how dare you flirt with MY Lucy?!" he hissed as flames erupted from his body.

He had this feeling of protecting lucy from everybody and keeping her safe, he didn't know what this all meant…..

Until today!

He knew that he liked Lucy as a nakama but today he knew he loved her more than a friend….

Yes, he admits it…

'He loves LUCY HEARTFILLIA! YES, NATSU LOVES LUCY\LUCE!'

Gray just stared at him like he was kinda crazy, and he Natsu immediately burst out.

"hey you guyz, this girl over here "lucy heartfillia" belongs to me, anyone dare to flirt with her, I'll kill them right on the spot…. Is that understood by everyone?" he asked as he looked at the whole guild gulp and slowly said "yes, Natsu we understood". The onyx eyed smirked as he said "good…"

Gray was about to say something in his defence but Natsu shut him with his death glare… Gray decided to shut up as he was in no mood to fight with Natsu after seeing all this…

The whole time, Lucy was blushing 50 shades of red. She could not believe her ears, the guy on whom she had a crush, like forever just called her MY LUCE!

She was so happy looked like she is about to burst. She didn't realize Natsu had grabbed her hand and ran like his head is on fire.

They stopped to take a break at the park and Lucy, wanting to know if he loves her or not, brought up the argument again. "what the hell happened Natsu?! You just—" he cut her off "you are my Luce, got it only mine so I had to enter, how dare he flirt with you in front of my face!" he said it in a 'duh' tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy turned bright pink, and said "n-natsu y-you r-realize what you j-just-". He said "I forgot…! Lucy, I have admired you for a long time and now I know I have fallen in love with you, do you love me?!" he asked as he sat down in a proposal way, waiting for a response….

Lucy COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! SHE WAS SO HAPPY THAT SHE ALMOST FELL OVER…. SHE COULD NOT CONTROL HER EMOTION. THEY ALWAYS GET THE BEST OUT OF HER!

"Of course I love you, idiot" she said as she jumped in his arms hugging him like there is no tomorrow.

The hug had taken Natsu by surprise but he immediately melted in the hug as he hugged her back…

Then he carried her bridal style and went behind a tree, the whole time Lucy was blushing like crazy. "e-everyone is w-watching n-natsu w-where are you taking me?" she hissed.

That when Natsu decided to shut her up and kissed her liked there was no tomorrow, and Lucy gladly excepted the kiss, melting in his pink lips happy and excited as they broke apart.

"hello, my boyfriend!" she said giggling with a teasing tone.

"I love you, girlfriend!" he said in the same tone giggling.

So they are the couple called NALU!

 **That's it for now, pls rate, review and like! I love ya guyzz!**

 **Mira- yes, and the author sadly does not own any fairy tail characters!**

 **Muahhh! Love ya..**

 **Love,**

 **Anvikitty123**


End file.
